


Don't forget me. Please.

by marvelousmsmol



Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Final Battle, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: Hawkmoth has discovered Ladybug's identity and has stopped at nothing to try and take all the Miraculous away from her. Marinette comes up with a plan that will change everything for them.Prompt: "Don't forget me. Please."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194941
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Don't forget me. Please.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noirshitsuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirshitsuji/gifts).



_ “There’s obviously a very obvious solution to all of this,” Marinette said. “I can just renounce my guardianship.”  _

Adrien knew that when Marinette had said that her mind was already made up and there was no way for him to change it. Hawkmoth had figured out her identity, attacked her twice, and in the morning he was sure to be back, hoping to steal the Ladybug earrings along with the rest of the Miraculous in Marinette’s possession. Marinette had been less than able to fight since the first time he had come after her, jumping across rooftops wasn’t exactly easy with bruised ribs. Alya and Nino were both down for the count as well, and, as for Adrien, the arm of his dominant hand was sporting a large gash. 

Adrien had spent the past few hours sitting on Marinette’s chaise lounge in her bedroom while the others were on the balcony together. There were only a few hours left before Marinette would pass the Miracle Box off to him, which meant that he still had time to come up with another plan. He wasn’t going to let her just give up all her memories like that, not if there was some way he could stop it. And it didn’t matter if he was injured, he’d fight Hawkmoth anyway if he showed up here tomorrow. 

Looking up as he heard footsteps climbing down the ladder, Adrien saw Nino enter the room and make his way over to him. Gently, Nino sat down on the chaise beside Adrien, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

“You need to go up there and talk to her,” Nino said. “She’s been waiting for you to come up there for a while.”  
“I- I can’t,” Adrien said. “I can’t. Not until I have a way to get her out of this.” 

“Adrien, it’s her choice. She has to protect the Miraculous.”

“Well, I’m Chat Noir. Aren’t I supposed to protect her?” Adrien asked. He couldn’t get his leg to stop shaking. Both Nino and Adrien were aware that the other was crying as well, even if they didn’t say anything.

“She’s Ladybug,” Nino said, his voice almost breaking. “She’s supposed to protect you, too. It’s not all on you, Adrien.” 

Nino pulled Adrien into a hug, squeezing him tightly in his arms. “Go talk to her.” 

When Nino released him, Adrien stood to his feet, fighting the urge to just fall back down on the chaise. As he came up through the trap door onto the balcony, Alya and Marinette turned to look at him. Alya was holding Marinette’s hand and gave it a tight squeeze before letting go.

“I’ll let you two be alone for a while,” she said. She gave Adrien a sympathetic look as she passed him and went downstairs to join Nino, giving the two of them some privacy.

Marinette reached her hand out toward him as he approached her and Adrien couldn't deny her as he took it, raising her hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her tightly into his side. Marinette laid her head on his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes, looking out at the night sky over Paris together. The sun would be rising in just a couple of hours and then Adrien would have to let her go. 

“This isn’t fair,” Adrien said, clenching his jaw. “We just found each other, why do we have to be separated?”

“I know it isn’t fair, Kitty,” Marinette said. “But I’m at a loss of what else to do and I have to keep you, and Nino, and Alya, and all of the Kwamis safe. They have to be passed to somebody else so that Hawkmoth won’t find them.” 

Marinette let go of his hand, reaching up and taking off the earrings. She grabbed onto Adrien’s wrists, placing them securely in his grasp. “Take good care of Tikki for me, okay? I’m sure she’ll be happy to be with Plagg again.”

Adrien choked back a sob, pulling Marinette into a tight hug. At that point, nothing in the world could stop him from crying as she returned the embrace. He was bending down at an odd angle, holding her so close that his face was buried in her hair and it felt hot, but he wasn’t ready to let go of her just yet. 

Marinette forced him to pull back as the sobs wracked his body. She wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs, forcing a sad smile onto her face. “Don’t start crying just yet,” she said. “We’ve still got time.” 

“Don’t forget me,” Adrien begged her. “Please.” 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to. Not entirely,” Marinette said. “I know I’ll fall in love with you all over again the moment I see you. Even if I don’t know your name. Even if your face is just part of a hazy memory to me. I knew it the first time, and I’ll know it again. We’re meant to be together.” 

Marinette had to stand up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist again, deepening the kiss and trying not to focus too much on the tears running down his face.

When she broke away, Marinette turned around in his arms, her back pressed to his chest, looking out at the dark skyline again. “Just hold me.”  
“Always, my lady.” 

\---------------------------------

Adrien had been waiting a year for this moment. When Tom and Sabine had told him when Marinette would be getting back, he marked it on his calendar immediately and waited impatiently for the day when she would be arriving back in Paris. He knew he couldn’t approach her, and the idea of standing at the airport bus stop just to get a glimpse of her was- he would admit- a little creepy. But Adrien just wanted to see the face he had only looked at in pictures for so long. 

They had managed to win against Hawkmoth, Luka doing a great job of filling in for Ladybug with her Miraculous, but Adrien had lost both his father and the woman he loved in the span of hours that day. Living with that pain for a year, he didn’t care how stalkerish it seemed to be waiting for a woman who didn’t even know him. Adrien just had to see her.

When she walked out of the terminal, pulling her suitcase behind her, Adrien almost stopped breathing. He was so close yet, so far away, and had to watch Marinette walk past him without even so much as a glance as she headed toward the taxi pickup. 

Adrien turned to look back at her, wanting to watch her leave completely when Marinette stopped. He froze, watching as she turned around, looking back at him with a quizzical expression. Marinette took a few steps towards him before stopping. “I’m sorry,” she said. “Do- do I know you? It’s just… I feel like we’ve met somewhere before.” 

Adrien could barely think of what to say as he let out a sigh of relief. “Yes. Yes, I think we might have.” 


End file.
